Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of devices for the deactivation of medications. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,178 by Haber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,838,715 by Uhland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,238 by Uhland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,795 by Ziemba, U.S. Pat. No. 8,642,830 by Uhland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,005,098 by Ziemba, U.S. Pat. No. 9,046,403 by Ortenzi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 9,403,197 by Dallas et al., U.S. Patent Application 2009/0180936 by Anderson et al., U.S. Patent Application 2010/0258565 by Isaacson et al., and U.S. Patent Application 2015/0352389 by Fowler et al., While these various devices for the deactivation of medications may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for the validation and deactivation of liquid narcotic medications, wherein the device is capable of detecting the possible theft or misuse of liquid narcotic medications.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the liquid narcotic medication validation and deactivation art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.